


The Sleepover

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



The sweet smell of sugar cookies baking in your oven fill your small apartment that sits atop a small insurance agency on a busy downtown Copenhagen street. You crack one of your windows open, allowing your place to cool off a bit from all the baking. The streets bustle with shoppers going from store to store gathering their last few Christmas gifts. Felix, your black-tabby, jump up on the open windowsill and watch the little squirrel-sized people scurry through the street. Distant horns honk every so often along with the sound of bicycle bells and angry shouts here and there.

“Felix! Don’t jump out now.” You scold him just as he decides to curl up on his window blanket.

Felix just looks at you, then starts to clean himself.

“Gross. So rude, Felix.” You say with a disgusted face.

You start making your last batch of cookies, this time, chocolate chip. Alex was coming to visit tonight so you had to make his favorite or he would never let you live it down. your stomach flip-flops at the thought of Alex. He is one of the funniest, kindest, happiest, handsome people you had ever met.

‘Wait, did you just think handsome?’ You thought to yourself.

Sure, Alex is very handsome. He has been a good friend for several years.

***Flashback***

You remember the day you met him. You were with your friend, Josie hanging out in the park. Alex and his friends were playing Frisbee. Alex was showing off his skills and his friend threw it too hard. Next thing you knew, Alex was falling headfirst into your picnic, knocking over the wine and stepping on the plates of fruits and cheese. He did an acrobatic roll, landing on his back in the grass just past our blanket.

You remember yelling at him, calling him a fucking dumb fuck and throwing some grapes at him. Alex was beet red with embarrassment but laughed so hard when a grape smacked him on the tip of his nose. You could have sworn he was looking at Josie the whole time he was playing Frisbee with his friends, but when he sat up from the fall, he was looking at you. He offered to pay for our wine and food and to get the blanket cleaned. With your good nature, and even though you were pissed, you declined his offer. But Josie snatched up his offer. She was the one who brought everything after all. You guess you shouldn’t have declined for her.

Josie decided she was no longer angry when his friends came over and started flirting with her. She loved the attention. She always got it, which is what surprised you. Alex was talking to you instead of her. That never happened. Ever.

Alex asked for your number since she was busy, said he would call for me to come to get the blanket after it was cleaned and left with the blanket in hand. A few days later, you got a text from him asking where we could meet. At first, you were confused, not knowing who this stranger was. All you could think was ‘Stranger danger!’ After a few texts of confusion later and he reminded you of your encounter in the park.

  
  


You remembered the way his light blue eyes searched your face, studied your features. You guess you were doing the same. You could still remember the little scar on his chin, how he had a smudge of dirt on his cheek, the way his voice was so soft and soothing. You had decided to meet him on the pier closest to your place.

You gazed out at the rippling water as you patiently waited for him. your eyes closed at the touch of the canals slight breeze. The time came and went. You thought You had been stood up. You weren’t too upset. You mean, he probably had other plans and forgot all about you. You tried to hold back tears, but even in protest, they fell down your cheeks. Just as You were about to turn back to walk back to your place, You saw him in the distance, running towards you with a big bag in hand. He nodded in recognition and smiled brightly. Your face instantaneously lit up with a huge grin. He showed up. He actually showed up! Quickly, you wiped your tears from your eyes as he reached you.

“I am so sorry. There was a line at the dry cleaners. I thought I’d never get out of there.” He said.

“It’s alright. I was enjoying the nice breeze we have today.” You lied.

“I don’t think I ever got your name. My name is Alex.” He said, holding his hand out to shake it.

You looked at his hand and grinned. “Really? We are going to shake?” You snickered. “My name is Y/N.”

You took his hand, shaking it. His palms were warm and calloused like he worked somewhere where he did heavy labor. His thumb lightly caressed the top of your hand, his eyes locked on yours. You felt a warmth run through your body.

“Y/N? What a pretty name.” Alex said with a smile.

He had to be joking right? It is such a plain name.

“Thank you. So is Alex.” You joked.

He laughed. His laugh was contagious. It made your face light up and your heart sing. His smile was as bright as the sun. You know he’s not perfect, but how can he be so perfect?

“So, where is your friend?” He asked.

Your heart sank into your stomach. He did want to see her. You knew it was too good to be true.

“I’m not sure what she’s doing today. D-do you want me to call her or give you her number?” You frowned.

It must have looked like you had the wind blown out of your sails by the way his face fell too. You were trying so hard to hold back any kind of emotion.

‘I just need to numb myself for another 10 minutes, if that long. This will all be over soon.’ You thought.

“I just want to give her this.” He said, holding up the blanket.

“Yeah. I got it.” You said shortly. “I’ll call her for you.” You looked for her number in your contacts and pressed send.

“No! Please. You can take it.” He hurriedly said. “I wanted to see you. Please?”

You heard Josie pick up. your end was silent. Josie started asking if you were okay, if you needed help or if he hurt you. You just replied that you were fine, you had her blanket and would see her tomorrow. She hung up the phone after she sang her goodbyes to you.

“Please?” Alex begged.

It was adorable. You were trying so hard not to be mad.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said, taking your hand in his. “So, Y/N? Would you like to go get some coffee or something?”

You blinked away tears, one trickled down your cheek. Alex frowned when he saw this. He placed his palm against your cheek, wiping it away with his thumb.

“Sure. I’d like that.” You said with a smile.

Alex gave a soft smile. He held out his hand for you to take. He walked with you, hand in hand to the nearest coffee shop. The line was winding halfway down the block.

You sighed. “I don’t do this, ever, but since it’s such a long wait, do you want to go have coffee at my place?” As soon as you asked, looked to your feet in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe you just asked that.

“Sure! If you are okay with that, I mean.” Alex said with excitement.

“It seems to be getting colder.” You shivered.

He took off his coat and placed it around your shoulders. “Better?” He asked.

“Much.” You smiled warmly.

His coat was so toasty. It smelled like him, the sweet smell of his cologne mixed with a tiny bit of his manly musk. You breathed in deeply.

Once you were back at your apartment, You made coffee and offered snacks. You got to know each other and talked well until the sunset. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted him to kiss me. You were afraid to make a move. You didn’t want to ruin any kind of friendship you would ever have. Alex kept reaching out, touching your hands, hair, cheek, shoulder, anything he could. He looked at you in a way you had never been looked at before. You were mesmerized by his stare, his eyes. God, his eyes.

Finally, Alex said he had to go. He had work the next day. He promised he would call or text or both. You gave him back his jacket, never expecting to hear from him again. Early that next morning, your phone buzzed with a text message. You smiled.

***Flashback ends***

The buzzer on the door rings and snaps you out of your thoughts. The chocolate chip cookies are in the oven and baking.

“Y/N, let me in!” Alex hollers from behind the door. “I’m freezing my fucking balls off out here!”

You giggle-snorted into the door monitor and pushed the button to unlock the door. You heard Alex’s big clunky footsteps climbing up to your apartment. The alarm in your oven notified you that this batch of cookies was done. You were removing the gooey chocolate chip cookies from the baking sheet onto wax paper when Alex walked into the kitchen.

“Ah! There you are!” Alex said with a big bright smile. “Did you know it is snowing?”

“No! Is it?” You ran over to the window. “Would you look at that?!” You grinned.

“I hear it’s going to get worse. I mean, I might have to crash here tonight if it gets too bad.” Alex winked.

“Well, you know where your bed is and where the blankets are if you do.” You smirked and pointed to the couch.

“Ah, man! Come on!” He whined. “Can’t you sleep on the couch for once?”

“Nope! My house, my bed.” You giggled. “Besides, Felix will keep you company.”

The fat lazy cat lifted his head briefly when he heard his name being called.

“Yeah. He seems to be the only pussy I have gotten in a while.” Alex cackled.

You shook your head as you tried to hide a smile.

“So, why haven’t you got yourself some?” You asked before you could stop yourself.

“Uh...” His eyes grew wide. “Well, I guess I haven’t found the one. Or maybe I have and I could be waiting for her to figure it out. Either way, I can wait. Besides, if I really need it, that’s what this is for.” He smirked and made the jerk-off motion with his fist.

“Oh, lord!” You burst out laughing.

His words made your mind race. ‘ _Waiting for her to figure it out_ ,’ kept racing through your thoughts. ‘ _What if he means me?_ ’ Your heart fluttered.

“Are you making any more cookies?” Alex mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

“I hadn’t planned on it! But I guess I better make more.” You huffed. Alex had already eaten half of the chocolate chip cookies. “What did you do? Make a sandwich out of those?”

“You know how much I love your fresh baked cookies.” A big chocolaty smile spread across his face. “I think it’s time you teach me how you make these.”

“Oh? You want to help instead of watch this time?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Sure! Why not?” He grinned. “So what do we start with?” He looked into the flour jar.

“Get three eggs from the refrigerator. And the butter.” You said as you reached for another clean bowl. “Oh and the milk!” You ran around the kitchen gathering the ingredients you needed, all the while humming to yourself.

  
  


Alex had placed the eggs, milk, and butter on the counter and took a seat on the stool at the end of the island. He watched you dance around the kitchen, picking up bowls, spatulas, spoons and measuring cups. You brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face but it fell back in its awkward place. Alex stood from the stool and helped you unload your arms from the miscellaneous baking items.

“Thank you!” You said.

Alex didn’t answer. You glanced at him and noticed he was staring at you. This was a look you had never seen on his face before. Alex reached out and tucked the stray hairs behind your ear. His thumb slid over your bottom lip as he pulled his hand away from your face.

“So, where do we start?” Alex asked, pretending as nothing happened.

You licked your bottom lip hoping to get some sort of taste of him. “Uhm, you want to put a few cups of flour in this bowl.” You handed him the measuring cup.

Your tongue danced around your lips, licking still for more. You watched Alex count out the cups of flour. Your eyes trailed up his arms. His big strong biceps flexed.

“Now what?” Alex smirked.

His voice broke your trance. You looked at his face to see him grinning. He chuckled under his breath when he saw your cheeks grow red with embarrassment. You wondered just how long he was watching you watch him.

You cleared your throat. “Put the eggs in.” You dryly swallowed.

“Eggs? Gotcha!” Alex said, grabbing the eggs and cracking them into the bowl.

You were still playing with your bottom lip wondering what his skin tasted like, what his lips tasted like. You were staring into space when you heard him.

“How am I doing?” A low growl next to your ear brought you out of your thoughts.

Alex stood next to you, his face close to yours. His lips so close to your ear you could hear him breathing. You could feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek.

“Looking good, Alex.” You smiled nervously. ‘ _Why am I nervous? It’s just Alex!_ ’

“Yes, you are.” Alex whispered even closer to your ear.

“What?” You squeaked.

“You heard me.” Alex said softly. “You look beautiful today.”

“I-I...” You stammered just as Alex’s lips touched yours.

You melted into the kiss. Was this really happening? Were you dreaming? His tongue licked at your bottom lip. You were the first to break the passionate kiss.

“Alex,” You moaned. “What are you doing?”

“Fuck, I love hearing you moan my name.” He groaned.

“I thought we were just friends?” You whispered.

“We have always been more than friends.” He said, placing soft little kisses down your neck.

You leaned your head back into his shoulder allowing his lips to glide down your skin. His strong arms wrapped around your waist.

“Why today, Alex?” You whimpered as his nimble fingers trailed down to the top of your jeans.

“Why not?” He nuzzled his nose under your ear, his warm breath sending chills down your spine. “I’ve always wanted to be with you. And I know you want to be with me.”

“I do, I have.” You confessed.

“So, I decided today would be the day. If you kissed me back, I knew I was right. If you didn’t, I would know I am in the friend zone and try to move on.” He said and started peppering kisses down your neck again.

A moan escaped your lips. Fuck, he felt good. You had never felt this before with any other man. His lips were like little electric sparks caressing your skin. He had snuck his hand under your shirt. His fingers were like fire. You giggled a little when he hit your ticklish spot. He silently snickered.

“Sorry.” He laughed.

“It is okay.” You said. You raised a hand, turning his face towards yours. Your plump lips brushed against his.

“Should we finish the cookies?” He said between small kisses.

“Fuck the cookies! I’m going to bed.” You smirked.

“Oh.” Alex frowned.

“Are you coming with me?” You licked your lips.

Alex’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Fuck, yes I am!” He exclaimed.

You couldn’t believe it. He was finally yours. You had been waiting for this moment for so long. You took his hand in yours as you led him to your bedroom. 


End file.
